Ryoma Sengoku
is the creator of the Sengoku Driver and the Genesis Driver. He is 26 years old and works under Takatora Kureshima for their secret project. Ryoma Sengoku transforms into using the E.L.S. 01 Lemon Energy Lockseed with the Genesis Driver. History Sometimes after Armored Rider Bravo finished off Gridon and Kurokage, Ryoma arranged a meeting about Oren's portfolio. After Zangetsu and his troops destroy the remains of the Helheim forest in the factory, Ryoma talks to Takatora about the new model which he replies to Ryoma that he will test the belt for humanity's sake. After Sid sells the Lockvehicles to the Armored Riders, Ryoma was curious about Sid's plan. Before the battle between the Armored Riders starts in the Helheim forest, he tells Zangetsu not to damage the Sengoku Driver while fighting the Riders. While the Rider battle continues in the forest, he was surprised that all 7 Sengoku Drivers are in the Helheim Forest. Just when the Inves started to enter the real world, Ryoma provided backup for Gaim to fight the Inveses outside of the Yggdrasill tower. After testing the Genesis Driver, Ryoma tells Takatora about the features of the new belt as well as the new Energy Lockseed. He then asks him about the Inves Game, which Takatora replies to Ryoma that he will show the Beat Riders reality. Later, Ryoma, along with Takatora, Sid and DJ Sagara (as a hologram) discuss about the disease that the citizens are having and debate on if they should evacuate the citizens. However he thinks that they should wait a bit longer to see what will happen to the Beat Riders. While Gaim is trying to stop Ryoji's madness, Ryoma along with Takatora, Sid, and Yoko transform. He spectated as Sigurd fought and killed the Inves. After Kota and Kaito are captured, Ryoma asked them for assistance in continuously use them as test subjects, in return giving them a greater power. While he tells them about his plan, Kota and Kaito plan to sneak off, but Yoko stops them by force. Later, Ryoma orders Yoko to let them escape without force. Later, he tells Sid that their escape is part of his experiment and also notices some of his equipment (his Lemon Energy Lockseed and the Genesis core) are missing during the escape. Until it was informed by Sid that his equipments is currently at the hands of Kota. Ryoma and Yoko were told by Sid about Mitsuzane's inner darkness, and thus reveals to be true as Sid suspected. After the plan to recover the Sengoku Driver from Kota have failed while Ryoma created his new Lemon Energy Lockseed and another artificial Lockseeds, he also covers Mitsuzane's action as he tells Takatora a lie about having Kota keeping the belt. Later, as he watch the footage of Gaim in Jimber Lemon Arms fighting Marika, Ryoma decides to test the Genesis Driver. After Gaim defeats Bravo, Ryoma as Duke appears and asks Kota to transform again. Duke then attacks Kota as he transforms, but managed to overpower Gaim. Even though he overpowers him, Duke still wants him to transform, but got distracted by Baron, which he overpowers him easily. Yoko arrives where he is as Ryoma notices that she didn't use her full potential with the Genesis Driver. Later, he watches footage of Baron's fight as Ryoma is interested by Kaito's words. As Sigurd attacks Kaito, Ryoma appears to stop him and telling him that Kaito is a "guest". He tell Kaito that the tree that was in the shrine ten years ago, was the entrance to the Helheim forest. Ryoma then takes Kaito to his lab and reveals their plan to him. He also informs Kaito that one of the seeds from the Helheim forest was planted in their world as a result of having the tree as the entrance of the forest. After giving Kaito the information, Ryoma ask him once more for his assistance, but Kaito refuse the offer and reveals his true colors. Despite his refusal, Ryoma predicted that Kaito would say that and welcomed him to the group. Ryoma arrange a meeting of the Crack appearing on the bridge in Zawame as he ask Takatora if he will use the Scalar System. Later in the Helheim forest, Ryoma, along with New Generation Rider Marika and the Kurokage Troopers are guarding the Crack from the Inves. Kota and Mitsuzane approach to Ryoma as they were wondering what was his plan. Ryoma reply to them that he was doing the same thing what was Kota was planning as he call for truce and ask Kota for assistance. He accepts to help him as Mitsuzane returns to Zawame. Kota then ask Ryoma what will he do as reply to him that he wants to close up the Crack mention Project Ark to him. Kota was then curious about Project Ark as Ryoma explain to him that the Sengoku Drivers would save humanity. While Gaim is fighting, he was curious how would the belt save humanity as Ryoma reply to him that his Driver converts Helheim's fruits into Lockseed and enable the wearer to absorb their energy to safety. Kota wonders how many Sengoku Drivers can Ryoma make as he reply to him that he wants to make a billion at most as the population is seven billion, meaning that only 1/7 would be saved. After hearing that, Kota was mad to hear that only 1/7 in Earth would be saved as he grabs Ryoma. However, Marika stops Kota by force and reminded him his mission. After the Inves are destroyed, the Crack closes up as Kota plans to steal Yoko's Peach Energy Lockseed, which he did as he transforms and escape. Ryoma apologized to Mitsuzane for revealing their projects to Kota as he noticed that he is willing to betray Takatora. As Gaim invades Yggdrasill Tower and changes into Kachidoki Arms, Ryoma was shocked and upset to see a Lockseed that was not created by him. He then assigned a task for Mitsuzane to investigate on Kota to see who's helping him. Personality Ryoma is one of Takatora's subordinates, and his and Sid's closest friend, a brilliant scientist in the Yggdrasill Corporation's research division who conducts experiments on the Lockseeds and is the inventor of the Sengoku Drivers and the Genesis Driver. He is amoral in terms of using people as test subjects and expresses no interest in the Inves-based infections as his company's plan is his main focus. Despite his status as a scientist, he is dangerous to fight, proven when he easily defeated Kota in Jimber Lemon Arms and Kaito in seconds with his sheer power. When Kota revealed his newly-gained Kachidoki Arms, Ryoma showed a bit of anger and jealously that such a Lockseed was not his creation, displaying him as arrogant, yet as a scientist, Kachidoki Arms is an unknown factor, with the above showing distain for not knowing how Kota got the Kachidoki Lockseed and immediately picks up the fact someone is helping Kota, but doesn't know who. Arms Like the Armored Riders and his fellow New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Duke's forms are called . All of his European-themed Arms' helmets bear the title . - Lemon Energy= Lemon Energy Arms Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.7 t. *'Kicking power': 19.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.4 sec. is Duke's default lemon-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed, the helmet Duke wears in this form is the . This form debuts in episode 14. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Duke has the hardest punches and kicks. However, his agility stats are subpar. }} Equipment *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Sonic Arrow - Standard side weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Duke's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Quotes *''"Listen here Takatora, we still need that boy on the children's side. As long as we have them, they can still take the blame of the Outbreak."'' - Ryoma explaining why Kota should still need to keep the belt and the Beat Riders is still needed. *''"That's what I expect from you. One more time, welcome to our alliance" ''- Ryoma after applauding Kaito for having the same thoughts as him alongside Yoko and Sid. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryoma Sengoku is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Aguri Kusugami in Garo: Yami o Terasu Mono. His character in the show also used a bow and arrow for weapons similar to his current character's Kamen Rider alter ego. As Kamen Rider Duke, his suit actor is who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim. Notes *He is the only New Generation Rider whose Genesis Driver has a transformation announcement that says more than just "Soda! (Fruit) Energy Arms!" similar to the Armored Riders' Sengoku Drivers. **This is most likely related to his claim that the extra part of the announcement in the Sengoku Drivers were a "guilty pleasure" of his. Gallery Form Pictures DukewhenhedefeatBaron.jpg|Lemon Energy Arms List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **7, 9-23 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' References http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/12/kamen-rider-gaim-energy-rider-names.html Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Mystic Riders Category:Extra Riders Category:New Generation Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders